Wicca
by Breean
Summary: Rein and her black cat who's actions are too human-like , are hunting with the Winchesters. This is their gruesome story about their adventure fighting monsters, demons, love and whatever get's thrown their way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Supernatural! Just the characters I made up. Reviews and critiques are greatly appreciated. This is my first Supernatural fanfic! Rated T for swearing, violence and MAYBE some chapters in the future will be rated M.

Wicca

Flashback

Rein sat on the tiny chair that matched her hand carved vanity, holding her new black kitten close to her chest, where she stay silent and sniffed her new owner. "I think I shall call you.. Wicca! Do you like that name?" The kitten just tilted his head sideways, looking up at her with its big green eyes. Eyes that looked slightly too human for a cat.  
>Her parents were overly religious and would not approve of the kitten's name, "We took a black cat off the streets, and now our daughter is already talking about black magic! At only 13 years old!" Her mother would complain.<br>Rein and her parents never got along, Wicca wasn't too fond of them either, always scratching the antique furniture whenever he had the chance. But the arguments ended when something, a demon, killed her parents and left her orphaned. Wicca had tried protecting her the best he could, clawing at the demon. The demon just shot the cat at the wall across from Rein. She rushed out to make sure her best friend was still alive. Two teenage boys had appeared and killed the demon with some sort of magical knife. "Help..please!" She spat out, the two rushed towards her, lifting her up, "Are you okay?" The shorter one asked. "Yes, but my cat, he's hurt!" "We'll get him to a vet asap, come with us." 

Five years later..

Rein's eyes watered at the memory. She loved her parents, even if it didn't seem like it. The Winchester's were like older brothers to her, she hunted and traveled with them ever since they saved her, and Wicca. Wicca was a happy, healthy cat. His injuries weren't too bad, a small concussion and a broken paw, which healed fast. The only thing Wicca hated in the world was Dean. He'd pee on his chair in the Impala every chance he had. The only reason he let Rein keep the cat was because of the bond they had. Wicca followed Rein everywhere. Except on hunts, where he had to keep Bobby company. Bobby didn't mind, he loved Rein and Wicca and took her in as a daughter and taught her how to hunt.

Rein deeply believed Wicca knew every thought that went past her head, but never mentioned it to anyone. She strongly believed Wicca disliked Dean because she had a major crush on him since the brothers saved her. It was as if he was telling her that Dean was no good. She knew she'd get over the crush on him someday, knowing she wasn't his type. She was short, small chested, long black hair and plain old awkward. Dean liked them tall, blonde and had watermellons if you know what I mean. Sam had seemed to notice her more, but she had just shrugged it off, thinking he wasn't as bold as Dean when it came to going out and getting laid.

"Are we there yet?" Rein annoyed Dean, holding the cat in his direction as if it was Wicca speaking instead. "Screw off kitty, I already don't like you!" He joked. They were on their way back to Bobby's, it was the middle of the night after a long hunt, and a long drive. The only reason Wicca attended was because they're intention was to search the haunted building out to see if the legends were true, which it was. They still couldn't believe a serial killer's ghost had still been trying to kill people. Talk about unfinnished business.

"Seriously Dean, are we there yet?" A groggy Sam woke up from his nap.

"Ten more minutes, tops."

"You said that an hour ago! Are we lost?" Rein interrupted.

"No, we're not lost, the GPS says we're close."

Rein glanced over at the GPS screen, which was not moving what-so-ever. "Dean, the damn GPS is froze! We probably already passed it!" Rein sighed in disbelief.

Dean stopped the car and shot the GPS out the window, making sure it smashed. "Piece of junk technology.. I blame Sam for this! He made me get it!" 

_

Second authors note! Please please please review? :D Also, if your looking for a great fanfic, go read "A Hunter's Angel" by superloudean. I had gotten the idea for a pet cat in this story from one of her characters animals, which is a wolf. 


	2. Burn the Witch

A/N: Reviews, crituques etc.. are always welcome. I don't own Supernatural, just my characters Rein and Wicca the kitty cat.

Burn the Witch

Rein woke up in her king size bed, not remembering how she got there. She must've fell asleep in the car and one of the brothers brought her to her room. Wicca was curled up, still asleep on the pillow he always slept on. She turned over, petting the now stretching cat. "Do you know what day it is, Wicca?" She smiled. He just looked up at her with his big green eyes. "Saturday, that means you get a whole can of tuna! Isn't it your favorite?" The cat stood up, recognizing the word 'tuna'. She got out of bed and opened one of the cabnets in her room, where she kept all the cat food, supplies and of course, tuna. She could hardly open the can without Wicca rubbing against arm and trying to swat at the can to get it out of her hands. "Awh, can't I have some?" The cat gave her a sarcastic look, which reminded her again how he seemed so human sometimes.

While Wicca ate, Rein decided to go shower and get ready. She always made sure to do her hair and makeup, even if she wasn't going to do anything that day, just incase a hunt suddenly came up. "Never again, will I fight a ghost with frizzy hair" she vowed. After blow-drying and straightening her long black hair, she did her makeup and went downstairs for breakfest. She could smell bacon and eggs. She'd always wanted to become a vegitarian, but being a hunter usually ment you ate whatever you got while on the hunt (which was usually greasy fast food). There was another smell, but couldn't place it.. Something she hadn't smelt in years.

"It's 3:00 pm sleepy head, the boys just got up too. Making their breakfest, want some?" Bobby shouted from the kitechen.  
>"Sure, I'm starving!" She shouted back.<br>"Why don't ya go in the living room? That vampire drama show you like is on."

Rein ran into the living room, hoping not to have missed much of her favorite show, _The Vampire Diaries. _When she got into the room, Dean and Sam tackled her down. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They sang. Wicca had run down the steps wondering what Rein had been screaming about. It looked like he rolled his eyes and went back upstairs to finnish his tuna.  
>Rein was in a fit of laughter, "Guys, I had no idea it was my birthday."<p>

"Yeah, it's usually us who forget. But not this time!" Dean laughed.

"I had to remind him all week." Sam spoke.

"No way! I totally remembered!"

Bobby came in the living room with their breakfest, and Rein finally remembered the smell. It was cake. She hadn't had a birthday cake since her parents died. Her were strict, but they really did love her. She should've realized that a long time ago. She just hoped they realized now wherever they were, that she loved them too. She regreted never listening to their orders. She wished she was a better child.

"Blow out the candles so we can have some cake!" Dean was being impatient.

She blew them out, she wasn't able to think of a wish, so she told herself she'd keep the wish for when she really needed it. She was glad no one asked what she wished for.

"Thank you so much for the breakfest and cake Bobby, it was delicious!" She stood up and hugged him, "and thanks Sam and Dean, it was really fun!"

"Woah, woah, where do you think your going missy? Sit back down, we have presents for you!" Bobby went into the kitchen to grab three gifts, one was obviously a sawed off shot gun, horribly wraped with a bow on top.  
>"This one is from me!" Dean sounded so excited, and opened it first. She thanked him and hugged him tightly. She could smell his after-shave. He smelled so good.<br>She opened Bobbys gift next, it was a large stuffed toy cat that looked like Wicca. "I LOVE IT!" She shouted. It was the cutest thing.  
>"Oh like that's going to protect you from monsters." Dean said sarcasticly. Obviously jealous of her reaction to his gift.<br>Bobby then handed her a card that had birthday wishes inside and a gift card for the local mall. She was excited, she had wanted to get some new clothes since all of hers were old and torn from hunting.  
>Sam handed his gift to her, it was a small box. She opened it, careful not to drop anything. It was a silver charm bracelet. She looked at it in awe, one of the charms were a silhouette of a cat, another a rain drop (sam had nicknamed her Rein Drop when she was younger, she hated it) there was also a cross, and a pentagram. There had been one spot that looked like it should've had a charm there. Maybe he planned on getting another charm for her for the next holiday. It sure was beautiful. "Thank you so much sam, it's wonderful.. I'll cherish it forever!" She held out her arm for him to put the bracelet on. She struggeled with the clasps a bit, but finally managed. She wondered again if Sam had a crush on her.<br>She brought the presents up to her room and layed the stuffed toy cat on the bed. Wicca immedietly hissed at it, then realizing it wasn't a real cat and sat next to it, purring.  
>It would've been the best birthday ever, if the ghosts of her dead parents didn't appear right in front of her.<p>

__


	3. Salem

A/N: Thank you matt-hardy-lover-101 for your review, and adding my story to your story alert list. kissacazador, thank you for your review! Thanks for the story alert favorite storey and favorite author! superloudean, thanks for the reviews, favorite author, story alert, author alert and favorite story! 

_

Salem

Reing grabbed her new sawed off shotgun, hoping it was loaded with something to at least distract them. She couldn't find her voice to yell for help. She aimed and shot, but realized it was empty. She had one other option now, since they were now blocking her way outside. She lifed up her stuffed toy cat that Bobby had given her and shot it at them. It scared them enough that they re-appeared behind her and she now had an escape. She quickly picked up Wicca who was having a hissy-fit and ran downstairs. "SAM, DEAN, BOBBY!" She yelled, glad to have her voice back. It didn't take long for them to get there and realized the situation, at first they were confused but it didn't matter, they were ghosts now and needed to go wherever ghosts go when the die. Rein noticed they stopped at the end of the stairs, lips moving like they were trying to speak. "Guys..wait" she moved closer, Dean and Sam held their arms out trying to stop her and be protective at the same time. She handed Wicca to Dean and pushed their arms away.  
>She moved closer until she was face to face with her parents. They looked the same they did when they died, they hadn't aged what-so-ever. But she knew that, the situation was just different because it was HER parents. <p>

"They're not your parents, Rein.." Sam's voice cracked a bit. 

"They're trying to tell me something!" She leaned in closer, they whispered in her ear, but everything came out as a ghostly moan. She finally put it together, they were telling her

"Happy Birthday". A wave of emotions hit her like a basketball to the face. "T-t-t-hank-y-y-o-u" she stuttered and they dissapeared. 

She walked over to Dean, shaking real hard. She picked up Wicca who left scratch marks all over Deans neck and jacket. He must've taken out his fear on Dean. Rein sat on the couch, not knowing what to do except pet Wicca. Bobby left to go put rock salt in Rein's room. Dean sat next to her and pulled Rein close with his arm around her. Wicca was too upset at Rein's emotions now to do anything about Dean. She leaned into him closer, putting her head on his chest. She hated crying around Dean, and it was usually Sam to comfort her.  
>"It's okay Rein, let it out." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. Which made her cry a little more, knowing he only thought of her as a sister. Sam awkwardly walked out of the room, secretly not liking how Dean was holding her, but pushed the thought away knowing he didn't have feelings for her. But to Sam, it seemed like her eyes lit up when Dean was talking to her, he hoped she didn't like him that way. <p>

"So it seems the toy cat Bobby got me came in handy.." She tried to joke.

"Oh?" Dean was playing with her hair now. It killed her inside.

"Yeah, the shotgun wasn't loaded with anything, so I had to shoot the cat at the ghost." Rein started to giggle between sobs.

"What the hell?" Dean shook his head, but started laughing which made Rein smile.

"Umm, I'm going to go for a walk with Wicca.."

"It's getting dark out, and you know what could be out there." Dean tried to protest, but knew Rein really needed to clear her head.

"I wont go far, or for long. I have the cellphone, I'll call if anything," Dean cut her off and handed her the keys to the impala. "Go for a drive."

Rein almost said no, knowing she didn't have her licence but the boys taught her how to drive. Dean grabbed something else out of his pocket. It was a fake I.D with Rein's picture.

"Just incase you get stopped, I made you a fake licence.. I didn't want to give you it, incase you and the furry monster from hell decided to go on a road trip without us."

Wicca glared at Dean. Rein hugged Dean, she was so happy she got to drive he impala by herself. She headed outside and Dean followed to the doorway.

"Don't crash my baby! And don't let fur-monster crap on anything! The impala is not a litterbox!"

Rein was laughing. She put Wicca in the passenger seat, put her seatbelt on and started the car. She drove a good ten minutes away. And opened her purse to take out a cigarette. "You won't tell them, right?" She asked Wicca, who just looked up at her. Dean would kill her for smoking in the impala, and Sam and Bobby would just kill her for smoking. She didn't often, only in times of real bad stress. Seeing her parents as ghosts counted as 'real bad stress'. She lit the cigarette and blew the smoke out the window. Checking to make sure she had a bottle of body spray in her purse to spray around to car to get rid of the horrid cigarette smell. "The boys drink constantly, I should be able to have a smoke once and a while." She thought, trying to justify her actions.

"Ah Rein Drop! What the hell?" A voice shouted behind her. She screamed and quickly flicked the cigarette out the widow. Sam caught her by suprise, he ran up to the impala. 

"What in God's name are you doing out here, Sam?" Rein shouted.

"I was walking and saw the impala, figured it was Dean but.. No wait, what the hell are you doing out here smoking?"

"Please don't tell Dean and Bobby? They'll kill me!"

"Not if I or those damn cigarettes kill you first, Rein!"

"No no, Sam, it's just once in a while.. When I'm too stressed! My last one was a month ago, I swear!"

Sam was in an awkward situation. He knew he was partially drunk, so who was he to talk? He got inside the passenger door, picking Wicca up and putting him in the backseat. He opened his jacket, on the inside pocket he had a bottle of whisky.

"Want a drink?" He handed the bottle to Rein.

"Definitly." She took a few drinks, letting the whisky burn her throat. "I don't think I'll be able to drive back home now." She laughed and leaned her head back on the car seat.

"We don't have to go home right now. I want.. I want to hangout with you, Rein. " Sam leaned in, and kissed her. 


	4. I Put a Spell on You

Thank you for Freya who is one of my real life great friends for making an account and reviewing my story. Luv ya lots! Thank you superloudean for reviewing! Your always so helpful! (By the way, go check out her story "A Hunter's Angel" its pretty damn epic.)  
>I'd also like to thank the people who've read (even if you haven't reviewed) so thanks for giving this a chance.<p>

I don't own Supernatural.  
>This chapter has quite the bit of swearing in it, reader beware.<p>

I Put a Spell on You

Slightly tipsy, Rein thought about kissing back. She hadn't kissed a boy in a long time. She didn't like to, knowing she had feelings for someone else. She slapped Sam across the face. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she was pumped full of adrenaline.

"Ouch! Rein, what?" Sam shouted.

"Sam, you're drunk. Just.. back off. I'm driving home." She put the key's in the ignition and started the car. She started driving back to Bobby's house.

"I'm not that drunk! Rein, I've liked you since I first met you!"

Rein couldn't think of anything to say. She just focused on the road and checking in the rear-view mirror to make sure nothing was following them, and also catching a glimpse on Wicca. Sam sat awkwardly in the car. "Rein, I'm sorry.. But don't you think your over-reacting? Just a bit?"

"No." She mumbled.

"Then what's the big deal? Do you have a boyfriend you never told us about?"

"No."

"Stop saying 'no'! Why are you acting like such a bitch? You're always so kind and," Sam hated what he just said. What he called her. He never thought in his life he'd call her a bitch. Maybe she just didn't like how bold of him it was to kiss her without warning. But then he realized, "It's Dean isn't it?"

Rein's cheeks turned red. She was a horrible liar when it came to the Winchesters, they could see right through her. "What are you talking about? Ew no."

"He's incapible of love you know. He'll never want anything to do with you, unless he's drunk. He'll just use you."

"Kind of like how you were trying to, Sam? You think you can just kiss me, and I'll fall for you? Just like that? Then you'll forget or regret kissing me in the morning."

She parked the car in Bobby's driveway, picked Wicca up and walked over to the door. She tried to open it quietly incase anyone inside was sleeping.

"Rein, I would never.."

"Fuck off, Sam." She slammed the door in his face. Not caring who she woke up. She ran upstairs with Wicca in her arms. Picked up the toy cat she shot at her ghost parents earlier and placed it back on her bed. "What a screwed up day.." She sighed.

Wicca sat on the bed waiting for her to lay down so he could cuddle with her. She lay there starting to sob while she continued to pet the black cat. She heard a knock on the door and figured it was Sam. "Didn't I just tell you to fuck off?"

"No mam." It was Dean's voice.

"Sorry.. Whatcha want?"

"Everything okay? I heard the door slam and I woke up. Sam's pretty upset."

"I'm fine."

"Can I come in?"

"I don't look too good right now, Dean."

"It dosen't matter. I'm still in pajamas."

"Are you going to stand there all night if I don't open the door?"

"Sure will."

Rein sighed and got up to unlock her door. Wicca joined her but left the room. Dean was happy knowing the cat wouldn't be there to scratch his eyes out while he talked to Rein.  
>She looked up at him, noticing he was in plaid pajama bottoms and no shirt. She hoped he hadn't noticed her checking him out. But obviously he did the way he was smiling and she started to blush. He steped inside her room and pulled her into a hug.<p>

"What happened with you and Sam? And why do you smell like booze and cigarettes?"

"Sam and I are in some stupid fight. We had a couple drinks of whisky, and as for the cigarette part, I only smoke once an a while." She was hoping he wouldn't get mad at her. She also hoped Sam wouldn't tell Dean what they fought about.

"I smoke cigars once and a while." He blurted. Trying to make her feel better by not judging her. He figured Sam already did that part. She laughed and it felt nice to know Dean was doing anything to cheer her up. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to get a shirt." She nodded and sat back on her bed, waiting.

"EVIL SON OF A! REIN," She rushed over to Dean's room, hoping they're weren't any ghosts or her parents. What she saw was Dean holding the cat by it's back. "That furball peed on my bed!"


	5. Covenant

A/N: I know I'm kind of updating fast, I just have so many ideas and need to write them. Thank you superloudean for your review and telling people to go check out my story in her fic "A Hunter's Angel"! And thank you to kissacazador for your review and passing the story to other readers!  
>Critiques and reviews are always welcome. Also, I decided to keep my story with a T rating, but they MAY be some scenes with non-explicet adult themes. I will warn you, and I'm also making sure to keep up with the guidelines.<br>P.S I do use the terms wiccan and witch, and I'm sorry if anyone who reads this and are wiccan (or witch) and I got something wrong, please let me know. This is not ment to offend you in any way whatsoever.  
>I don't own Supernatural.<span> 

Covenant

Rein felt guilty that Wicca had peed on Dean's bed. She quickly grabbed his sheets before it was able to stain, and brought them downstairs to be washed. Dean followed her, still shirtless. He stripped his pajama bottoms and threw them on top of the pile of sheets while Rein waited for the washer to fill up. She tried not to look at him in his boxers, but peaked when she thought he wasn't looking.  
>Sam walked past them, first not believing his eyes until he understood they were just doing laundry. But he knew that to Rein, it was much more then laundry. Rein looked at him and gasped, "You're nose! It's bleeding!"<p>

"Yeah, it hasn't stopped since you slammed the door in my face."

"Oh frig, Sam! I'm so sorry!" She tried her hardest not to cuss at him anymore.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry about the kiss." She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, but it didn't matter. Dean started talking before Rein could say anything.

"Woah, wait! Dude... You kissed Rein?" Dean sort've knew about Sammy's crush on Rein, but hoped he'd get over it. "She's like a sister to us man!"

Sam wouldn't of smirked at Dean's 'sister' comment if he were sober. But drunk and mad? He could tell it was breaking Rein's heart to hear that. The washer was finally ready and Rein dumped the bed sheets and Dean's pajamas in it. Closed the lid and went upstairs. Her eyes watered the whole time. "Just wait until you're in your room to cry." She kept telling herself. It was late. She cried too much today and just wanted to sleep. They were going on a hunt tomorrow, and she couldn't let her emotions out then. Especially not while she held a shotgun while Sam was near her. She was scared he'd tell Dean everything.

Dean finally spoke when she was out of the room. "What the hell is going on with you two? And did I say something? 'Cause man, I'm starting to think you're both PMSing."

"Not my business to tell you." Sam walked out, feeling a bit guilty. He knew when he sobered up he'd feel even more guilty.

Dean headed upstairs to find out what was happening. He needed to know the full story. He knocked but no answer. "Rein? Open up." Still no answer. He turned the door-knob and realized it was unlocked. He tried his hardest to walk quietly over to her bed. Wicca woke up and started growling, "shh!" He didn't want the cat to wake her up. Wicca got off his pillow and cuddled closer to Rein. He was about to shut off the light and leave the room, but not before looking at all the pictures she had on her walls of the Impala, Bobby, Sam and himself. He noticed in every picture the two of them were in, she looked up at him or was physically closer to him then anyone else. It had became clear now that Rein had liked Dean. He felt horrible for saying she was like a sister, and that he was the reason she was upset. 

Wicca was still awake watching Dean's every move and almost pounced on him when he went closer to Rein. "One second, Wicca? Please?" The cat blinked once slowly, as if telling him he only had one second or he'll claw his eyes out.

"You can do much better then me." Dean whispered and kissed the top of her forhead. He walked out of the room and decided to shower and wake Bobby up. They'd get ready and prepare weapons for the hunt while the others slept for the next few hours. Rumor had it they're had been a coven of thirteen black witches a few towns away. (There are two types of witches, black witches who worship satan, and wiccan, who were peaceful but deadly if needed.) They wanted to go check it out and make sure they hadn't had their ceremony yet, where they cut their right plam and swore themselves to Satan. They would be more powerful after this ceremony.


	6. Casting the Circle

A/N: Thank you kissacazador, matt-hardy-lover-101, superloudean for reviewing! You guys are awesome! I hope this chapter answers some questions you may have. I left some hints in the chapter titles.. Hope you enjoy!  
><span>I don't own supernatural. If I did though, I wouldn't change a thing!<span>

Casting the Circle

"Just another hunt.." Rein kept telling herself. She wasn't sure why, but something kept bugging her about today's hunt. She kept getting an errie feeling she couldn't shake off. Bobby and Dean had her breakfest ready when she got downstairs after a shower. More bacon and eggs.. She really hated eating meat and animal products. Sam sat across from her, but they wouldn't look at each other. Just kept their heads down, looking at their plates. After eating she walked upstairs to straighten her black hair and feed Wicca.

"Are you coming with us today?" The cat just kept eating. "Of course you are! No one would be here to look after you." She thought other people would find her weird for talking to a cat as if it was human, but that was the thing. He seemed so human! She knew they shared a special bond.

Sam paced around the house, running his hands through his hair. He wasn't sure what to do or how to approach Rein. Hell, he wasn't even sure what to say to Dean. He really hoped Bobby hadn't heard any of the noise.

Everyone was putting their larger weapons in the trunk. Rein loaded the sawed off shotgun and kept it with her. That errie feeling came back. The rest of them kept their knives and smaller guns with them. Wicca seemed a bit on edge too, not wanting to leave Rein's side.

"I call passenger seat!" Rein shouted.

"What'll you do if I take it instead?" Bobby teased.

"Wicca will pee on you." She giggled.

Bobby just shook his head and got in the back of the impala, behind the drivers side. That ment Sam would be sitting behind Rein. That bothered her a bit. It was one of the reasons she sat in the front, so she wouldn't have to sit next to him. And well, so she could sit next to Dean.

Dean and Sam finally came outside. Wicca jumped off of Rein's lap and sat in the drivers seat. "I think Wicca's about to pee on Dean's seat!" Bobby laughed. But Wicca didn't, he stood on his hind legs with his paws at the window, watching for Dean.

"Oh no you didn't! Wait.. you didn't! Rein, he didn't pee on my seat!" Dean was shocked. He picked up the cat, and put him back on Rein's lap, but he crawled over to Dean. He sat on his lap just looking at him.

"Um, Rein.. What is he doing? Is he going to attack me?"

"I-I..I really don't know what he's doing." She shrugged.

Wicca jumped at Dean's face, he closed his eyes, preparing to get his face clawed off. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes just a bit and Wicca was face-to-face with him. He opened his eyes more, and Wicca rubbed his face against Dean's cheek, and started to purr.

"Did you give him happy meds? Is he bi-polar? Does he think I'm dying and want's to make amends before I go?"

Rein was in a fit of laughter, Bobby and Sam just looked shocked. "I think he starting to like you, Dean!" Wicca crawled back over to Rein and sat on her lap.

The drive was silent and awkward. Dean was still puzzed at the thought of Wicca actually liking him. Rein and Sam still hadn't talked and Bobby was going over notes in journals about the Black Witches. When they finally got to the town, Bobby started to speak. "Remember how to kill 'em?" He asked.

"Take out their heart and burn it. So the others wont be able to revive them." Rein answered, a little weirded out that it sounded so normal sounding. She hoped the others didn't notice.

They parked the impala, grabbed and loaded their weapons and began walking to the woods. Wicca stayed in the car. Bobby found a place on a map in the middle of the woods where there was a large clearing. He believed it had the most privacy, so they would do their group spells there. When they got further in, they were glad he was right. A bunch of female witches were chanting in a circle around a large fire. Sadly, they were preparing to swear themselves to Satan.

"I'll move in first, Bobby go in the back, I'll take out the left side, Rein and Sam, stick together near the right and front. We can't have any get out." Dean ordered. He wouldn't of gotten them to take care of two sides, but he was willing to do anything to get those two talking again.

Rein and Sam ran quietly through the other bushes, Bobby stayed behind in the back. Dean moved in and aimed his shotgun at their leader. They couldn't finnish the ritual without her. He aimed and shot her in the head. She fell while the other witches screamed in horror. They noticed and tried to fight back with a spell, but the group started shooting before they could get the words out. They all ran in to take care of the hearts but Rein stayed behind, she only counted twelve of the thirteen. That ment one had fled. She ran deeper into the woods, finally spotting number thirteen. Rein approached slowly, hoping not to get caught. She slowly aimed her gun but Dean's loud voice broke her concentration. "REIN, THERE'S ONE MORE OUT THERE! COME BACK!" He shouted. She missed the shot. The witch noticed her and stopped her spell. She tried running but Rein caught up to her. She threw her tiny body on the tall witch. She tried her hardest to pin her down but knew she wasn't big enough. She let one arm off of her, taking the pocket knife out of her pocket and holding it to her throat. The boys had finnished burning the hearts and made their way over to find Rein.

"Witches arn't suppose to kill other witches!" Gasped the final witch.

"What..What the fuck are you talking about?" Rein screamed at her.

"No! You're of Wiccan decent! But you.. you're so pure hearted! You have power inside you! You could turn though! Lead a new pact and swear yourself to Satan! Tell me, do you have a black cat? One that has found you instead of you finding them?" She mumbled on, the black magic obviously frying her brain.

Rein was too in shock to answer. She couldn't be wiccan decsent! Her parents were upright religious. She let her guard down, the witch managed to free herself to get up, but not before Sam had shot her.

"We cool now?" Sam was breathing heavy. Obviously worn down from the hunt.

"We..We're cool." She held her hand so Sam could help her stand up.

Dean took care of the heart part. He was mad at himself for letting Rein get that close to a witch. He was even more mad Rein had let her guard down. He and Bobby walked ahead so Rein and Sam could work out whatever they needed to work out. He could still hear what they were saying.

"Sorry about last night.." Sam confessed.

"Don't worry about it. You kind of saved my life just a minute ago." She tried to laugh.

"I was drunk and I don't know what came over me but, Rein.. I really did mean it. The kiss, and me liking you. And I'm really sorry for getting mad at you."

"I know Sam, I know.. I'm sorry for making your nose bleed."

He just laughed. They walked the rest of the way in silence. It was awkward, but at least they started to talk again. Wicca jumped on Rein when she got on the car, he was relieved she was okay. It was already getting dark out. She made a makeshift pillow out of her sweater and leaned on the passenger window and peacefully fell asleep.


	7. Love Potions and Hexes

A/N: Thank you to superloudean for reviewing, and aj241985 for adding me to your favorite authors! I don't own supernatural. I just daydream and write about it. 

Love Potions and Hexes

Rein woke up in her bed. Someone must've carried her up the stairs again. She couldn't get the image of the witch she had faught in the wods out of her head. No matter how much she tried to shrug off what the witch had said, it still bothered her. She possibly couldn't be wiccan decent.. and how did she know about her cat?

Rein finally got out of bed and Wicca followed her to the food cabnet. She filled his dish and went down to the kitchen to get him some fresh water. No one else was awake yet. Or so she thought..

She gave Wicca his fresh water and a few cat treats. "What was up with you yesterday? Why'd you start liking Dean all of a sudden?" The cat just looked at her. She wished he could talk.

"He can't hate me forever, I'm too beautiful." Dean jumped out from behind her bedroom door, which scared Rein into screaming and punching his chest. "Woah, Rein! It's just me, calm down!"

"What the frig did you do that for?"

"Someone's on edge! I was just playing a prank! Wow, for someone who's so short and tiny you sure can punch." He lifted his shirt to see a small bruise forming already. He caught her looking and she turned her head away.

"S-s-s-sorry.." She was so embarrassed she started to stutter.

"Are you apologizing for the bruise or checking me out?" He winked.

"Urgh! I was not! And I'm not tiny!" She grabbed her stomach. There was hardly a pouch there.

"Don't even dare to think your fat, Rein."

Before she could respond, they heard Bobby. "Thanks for waking the rest of us up!" He yelled out sarcastically.

"It was my bad! Sorry Bobby!" He yelled back.

"Everyone just shut the hell up!" Sam yelled.

They both laughed. Dean closed her bedroom door and walked closer. Her heart started to pound. Her cheeks flushed red against her pale skin. What was he doing? Definitly not what she thought when he picked her up and threw her on the bed in a play-fight kind of way. She tried attacking back but knew she was too small. They used to play like this all the time when she was younger. She accidently kneed his stomach and realized when he winced in pain. He tried his hardest not to show it. "Point for me!" She beamed.

"Not for long!" He picked her up again but tripped and almost fell on top of her. He had his hands on the bed around her. They were face to face. He was leaning in. He was going to kiss her! She was so estatic she didn't know what to do. Buttterflies were pounding against her stomach. But he never did kiss her. He turned his head and whispered in her ear instead. "Don't ever forget how beautiful you are.." He pushed himself off the bed and walked out.

Dean couldn't believe he almost kissed her. What the hell was wrong with him? She just turned legal age and wasn't even sure if she had any 'experience'. He didn't even want to know. What was her crush doing to him? Was it some sort of pride thing, that he could get her instead of Sam? No, he wouldn't do that to his brother. He didn't even like her, right? He was incapible of love. A one-night stand kind of guy. But he started to notice different things about her since he found out. How silky and soft her long black hair was. The way she smelled, always sweet like fruit body spray. Even when she was all sweaty after a hunt, she still smelled good. He noticed how she tried hard to keep up her apperance, with her worn out clothes. She did the best she could.. Which reminded him, she hadn't used her gift card for the mall that Bobby had given her for her birthday. He should take her to the mall to get some new clothes.

"Rein?" He knocked on the door, no answer. He opened it and found she wasn't there. He hoped he hadn't hurt her feelings. He stopped and listened for a moment. He could hear the shower running from a few doors away. He decided to get dressed and go wait in her room for her. The shower finally stopped and he heard footsteps. He stood up and waited until she came in.

"Oh shit! Dean! Stop scaring me today!" She only had the towel around her.

"Uh..umm.. sorry!" He turned away.

"For scaring me or checking me out?" She laughed, almost quoting him.

"Scaring you.." He sighed. He couldn't flirt with her! Not with a girl he'd known forever, and one that Sam had crushed on for about that long.

"Hey, Dean, what's wrong?" She noticed his attitude change. She figured the near-kiss earlier was all in her head, so she had no right to feel mad towards him. It was nice to hear him call her beautiful though.. But he couldn't of ment it in that way.

"Nothing at all! Wanna go spend that gift card Bobby got you on clothes?"

She smiled so big, it made Dean smile. "Of course! I totally forgot about it! Just you know, get out and let me get dressed and fix my hair. We can go right after if you want."

"I'll be waiting downstairs."

She took forever to get ready, he figured he'd make them some coffee. Scared hers was going to get cold, he brought it up to her room. She was getting mad at something.

"Stupid friggin hair won't straighten.." She mumbled, and notice Dean walking in. She applied more cream to it, hoping it'd help her battle with the straightner. All it did was get the frizz down.

"Your hair looks cute like that, all curly at the ends."

"Your just saying that because you want me to hurry up." She laughed.

"No, I really like it. I mean, your hair always looks nice, but this looks nice too."

"Thanks, I'm really tempted to cut it."

"Don't you dare!" He ordered. He blushed and handed her the cup of coffee. She drank it pretty fast.

"Ready to go?" She asked. She decided to leave Wicca home.

They got into the mall and she tried on a lot of clothes. Dean helped her pick out the best ones that suited her. He couldn't help checking her out when she tried on a pair of denim shorts. She complained about her legs having scars from hunting. He thought they looked great. 

The cashiers tried to flirt with Dean but he'd ignore it, knowing it bugged Rein. He could see how she teansed up when they tried. She had a little bit more money left but couldn't find any other clothes she really liked. Then she walked past Victorias Secret.

"I'll be right back.." She was blushing again, but Dean was too. He ended up picturing her in something he shouldn't have. It was a good thing Wicca wasn't here or able to read his thoughts. 


	8. Necromancy

A/N: Thanks kissacazador and superloudean for reviewing, matt-hardly-lover-101! Also big thanks to darkbloodangel342 for adding this to your story alert and Dean's Secert Obession for the favorite story! 

Necromancy

Rein returned home with Dean, he carried most of her bags and brought them to her room. She unpacked them and hung them up in her closet.

"It's so nice to have new clothes, I don't want to ruin them by putting them on right now." She told him while putting them away.

"You'll have to wear them sometime."

"I know, but I'll make sure not to when we're hunting." She grabbed an old T-shirt Dean once given her and pulled it over her clothes. It was a bit cold for summer, there must be a storm coming. She finnished unpacking while Dean waited for her, they walked downstairs together and made something to eat. Rein walked to Bobby's study room to bring him and Sam a plate of veggies, instant potatos and rice.

"What are we going after now?" She questioned them, they're attention still on the computer screen.

"Nothing, just reading your family history."

"Umm.. Why?"

"Did you know your mother's side did have REAL wiccans in your family?"

"uh..What'd you just say?"

"Not just your normal peaceful Wiccan's either Rein, they practiced Necromancy more then anything else."

"Necromancy.. You mean like-"

"Raising ghosts, zombies, skeletons, you name it." He clicked on pictures of Rein's family, they all had some resemblances, same nose, hair or body structure. But one shocked her the most. A picture of a young girl, couldn't of been older then six.

"That's my mom! When she was a kid! I've only seen a few pictures but that's her!"

"Wasn't she real religious? Says here she was going to be involved in a coven, but a black cat hadn't chosen her.."

So thats why her mom didn't like the idea of a cat. She probably figured the coven just stopped after her blood line but shrugged off Wicca's arrival. It also explained why she hated black magic, sort-of. Did she hate it because she couldn't get in? Or the necromancy?

"So they couldn't be evil right, Wiccan's usually arn't..."

"Rumors say a few of your great aunts turned Witch, swore themselves to Satan." Sam finally spoke. None of them hadn't touched their plates.

"Why were they practicing necromancy in the first place?" Rein couldn't process all the information she was getting.

"All we could find was that it was for something big.. Some sort of war we assume." Sam seemed so worried about her, it made her feel bad. "and the witches wanted more power than the wiccan's in your family. We don't know if they were on the same side or against each other."

"Are any of them still alive?" She shouted.

"No..They were all murdered by-"

"Let me guess, demons?" She inturrupted.

"Yeah.." They both mumbled. Just like they had murdered her parents, and tried to kill her.

"Promise me you won't get involved in any of that magic crap." Dean was standing at the door. She didn't want him to know any of this. She hoped Bobby and Sam wouldn't tell him either. She didn't want him thinking she was more of a freak then she already was.

"I-I-I promise, Dean."

Sam hated how Dean made her fidget, get all nervous and how easily it was to make her promise that. If he had asked instead of Dean, she probably would have told him off for assuming such things.

"Just..eat your food before it gets cold.." She sighed and walked out past Dean. He decided to follow her to her room. She was upset. How come her parents never told her? Had they ment to but didn't have the chance before they died? She wished the witch in the woods hadn't told her anything, and that it wouldn't of made everyone so suspicious about her. She sat on her bed, holding her head in her hands. Wicca rubbed up against her, trying to cheer her up. Dean walked in the room and Wicca got off the bed and went somewhere else, not before giving him a death glare. So much for him liking Dean now. Maybe it was because Dean had told Rein she could do better while she slept. He always assumed Wicca couldn't really understand people, but now that he was connected to Rein through magic, he believed the cat could.

"I don't want you to try to cheer me up."

"..and why not?" he whispered.

"Because you just make it worse in the long run."

He understood she was talking about her crush on him. She couldn't of ment it out of hate. He knew she was just angry.

He walked over and sat on the bed with her and pulled her hands away from her face. "Would this cheer you up?" She turned her head towards him, not understanding what he ment. He cupped her face, gently pulling her head towards him as he brought his closer. He kissed her.  
>Sam stood outside her door, not believing what he was seeing. <p>


	9. Pentagram

A/N: Thank you superloudean, kissacazador, Dean's Secret Obsession and matt-hardy-lover-101. You guys are awesome and each and every review means so much. This chapter has quite a bit of swearing, voilence, etc.. reader beware. I don't own supernatural. I just daydream and write about it.

Pentagram

Dean wasn't sure if he was kissing her out of sympathy or he really started to like her. He knew how wrong it was. How he shouldn't think of her the way he was starting to. He loved how she looked wearing his old, the taste of her watermellton lipgloss and even more, the innocence of her. Was that another reason he was showing feelings towards her? Her innocence? Was he tired of one night stands and just wanted to feel actually loved? What about Sam? Sam liked her for so long... He tried to balance the pros and cons, but he couldn't think anymore. He was playing with her hair long hair and twisting the loose curles in his fingers. She arched her neck back and he went from kissing to playfully bitting her neck. She reached up the back of his shirt and lightly scratched his back. This brought him back to reality.

"No..Rein.. Please stop." He begged.

Rein was a little shocked and awkwardly pulled herself a way from him. Her eyes swelled with water. "I'm sorry.. D-d-did I do something wrong?"

"No Rein, I did. I'm sorry, I... I gotta go." He couldn't stand to see her eyes water up but it would have hurt her more if things went any further. She was not the girl to mess around with. He hated himself for taking this further then he intended. Hell, he hated himself for starting it in the first place. He was not going to screw around with her feelings anymore. He thought of every bad situation in his head of what could have happened. Anything to push the feelings of her out of his head. What if Sam had seen that, and things went further, would he forgive them both? Sam was a nice guy.. He didn't want to hurt his brother either.

He ran downstairs, he needed to get out of the house. He grabbed the keys to the impala and headed out the door, but not before Wicca had found him and started growling and arching his back at him. He closed the door behind him before Wicca could follow and possibly claw his eyes out. "Stupid cat.." he mumbled. He looked over and saw Sam sitting on the porch, drinking out of a whisky bottle. Before Dean could ask what was wrong, Sam already answered.

"Did you have fun fucking the girl I love?" He swayed back and forth. Not daring to look at the brother who betrayed him.

"What? No Sam! I didn't, I swear!"

"Whatever, you always gotta win, right Dean? Even though you don't like her.. and you knew I did, Fuck you Dean, you don't even know what love is." Sam had stood up, facing Dean.

"Sammy just calm down, your making the situation way worse then it is. We didn't do anything like that."

"You think I didn't see you guys making out? You were biting her neck! You didn't even close the fucking door.."

"Sam, just listen it was a mistake, but it never went any further than that and..." He got cut off. Rein had opened the door and walked out. She heard everything and wanted to calm Sam down. She hated how Dean called it a mistake. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

"Theres the whore now." Sam threw his empty bottle on the ground.

"Don't you ever fucking call her that!" Dean took a step forward and punched Sam. He didn't realize how hard he hit until Sam was unconscious on the ground. He never blacked out before. Never hit someone so hard and never been so angry. He was on such an adrenaline rush he hadn't noticed Rein crying loudly by Sam's side or Bobby come outside.

"What the-?" Bobby mumbled under his breath. "Help me drag him inside." He asked Rein. They brought him in and put him on the couch. She grabbed a cloth and ran it under the hot water to put on his head.

"He'll be fine once hes sober, probably a concussion. What they hell were they fighting about to get Dean that upset to knock out his own brother?" But Bobby already knew what they were really fighting about.

"Some stupid... Mistake.." She sighed.

It took everything in her power not to go see Dean outside. When he was angry it was best just to leave him alone. She couldn't handle him flipping out on her. She walked upstairs and into her room where Wicca stared at her, but then noticed her eyes watering and cuddled against her. "Why do I fuck everything up?" She asked the cat who was still trying to make her feel better. She grabbed the old laptop Sam had given her a few months back when he got a new one. She opened a search engine and began researching her family history. It was all the same stuff they'd told her earlier.

"Stay here, I'll be right back.." She whispered to Wicca and walked downstairs as quietly as possible. She peaked in the living room, to see Bobby still watching Sam and no sight of Dean. She walked past hoping he didn't notice her and she ran into his study room. She looked at all the books on the shelves and was thankful it was set up in certan catagorys. Curiousity getting the best of her. She found herself looking for books on witchcraft and wiccan spells. She took the three biggest books and tried to arrange the shelves to look like they've never been touched. When she was satisfied she tucked the three she had under her arm and began to walk back, glad that Bobby hadn't noticed her walking past the living room again. She opened one of the books, skimming through it while she walked upstairs, not looking in her room before she entered. She heard a noise when she was standing in her doorway and immedietly looked up. Dean was sitting on the edge of her bed and she tried to cover the books but he had already seen the titles.

"Are you serious?" He stood up, taking the books out of her hand and throwing them on the floor. "You promised me you wouldn't..."

She picked up the very upset cat and put him outside her bedroom and closed the door, "I'll only be a minute." She whispered to Wicca. "Dean, I was just curious.."

"No, if you were curious you wouldn't of gotten books about just spells."

"I just wanted to read and test it out, I don't plan on actually.."

"Listen, Rein. I just came up here to apologize but you can't go around screwing with this magic crap. I wont let you."

"Why not, Dean? If I knew some of this stuff, wouldn't hunting be easier?"

"Hunting isn't supposed to be easy!" He shouted. "..And I don't want this stuff to screw with your head! What if.. what if you got addicted to it, Rein? All that power.."

"..and swore myself to Satan? Are you crazy?"

"I'm begining to think you are with this idea of yours!" He sat back down and shook his head, "I think... I think I'm going crazy too.."

"..about what?" she sat next to him. It was her turn to comfort him.

"About you.." He sighed.


	10. Bubble Bubble, Dean's in Trouble

A/N: Thank you kissacazador and superloudean for the reviews, and also Girl-In-Denim for adding this story to your story alert!  
>Reviews, crituques are always welcome. <em><strong><span>This chapter contains sexual content, reader beware!<span>**_  
>I don't own supernatural.<p>

Bubble Bubble, Dean's in Trouble

Sam woke up from the loud noise of thunder. His head foggy and face bloody. Wicca was laying down at his feet. He wasn't sleeping, he just seemed on edge. All the nights memories started to become clear. He was about to stand up and go apologize to Rein, but Bobby spoke.

"Hold your horses there kiddo, you got a concussion. Dean knocked you out flat."

"Yeah but I gotta go and-"

"No, what you need is your rest. You can go do whatever you need to do after."

"I don't really feel like resting, Bobby."

"Well I dug up some new information I wanted to tell you about. And let me tell ya, it wasn't easy to find."

"Oh? About Rein?"

"That and her furry friend over there." He pointed at Wicca who was still laying on Sam's feet. "He ain't no ordandy kitty cat."

"Well, we kind of figured, he shares some sort of bond.."

"More then that. All black cats that belong to wiccans or witches are reincarnated souls. Sent back to protect their owner."

At first Sam looked confused, but then his face went blank. "Nothing suprises me anymore."

"Oh yeah? This might. Did you know it becomes more tempting for a wiccan to become a witch if they get it on before marraige? Some strange mystical, magic crap."

Sam thought about it, and then clued in. "Why's Wicca with us and not with Rein?"

"I think Rein and Dean went to a coffee shop and to find leads on a new hunt." He knew they were upstairs, he knew what was probably happening. He just didn't want Sam to get worried, he needed rest. He really didn't need another fight with Dean.

"They could've used the internet here.." He sighed.

"Would you wanna stay here with things all awkward?"

"I guess your right."

"Now go back to bed. I'll wake ya up if there's any leads."

After Dean had confessed to liking Rein, he waited for her reply. She didn't say anything but just held his hand until he noticed she fell asleep on his shoulder. He layed down on her bed and put her head on his chest. He played with her hair all night and kissed the top of her head every once and a while. He couldn't let himself think of Sam. If he was jerk enough to call her something she wasn't, he didnt desurve her.

It started to thunder outside with heavy rain, the noise waking her up. She sat up shaking and Dean hugged her tight. "Don't like thunder storms?"

"I like them."

"Why are you shaking then?"

"I'm scared."

"I thought you just said you liked them?"

"I'm scared how upset Wicca's going to be when I open the door.. I forgot to bring him back in." They both laughed. "But no, that's not really why I'm scared. I just had a bad dream."

"About what?" It sort of bothered Dean that she was having a bad dream while in his embrace.

"Demons, they were surrounding me.. They were about to kill me when the noise woke me up."

"Try not to think about it." He held her closer and started to playfully bite her earlobe. She pushed herself away.

"No but you don't understand, this wasn't any normal nightmare, it felt too real."

"I think you've been thinking too much about witches and demons, it's just screwing with your head. It happens to every hunter, and now that you found out what you are, it probably just got you more freaked."

"Yeah, your probably right." She relaxed.

"The only thing thats going to surround you Rein, is me." Their lips crashed together as he climbed on top of her, removing her shirt then his.

"Wait!" She pushed him back and covered herself. She was a little shy... Well, a lot shy.

"Rein if you don't want to.."

"No no! I want to.. Just wait.." She went through one of the dresser drawrs, grabbed something, shut the light and made sure the door was locked. She walked back to the bed.

She liked the way the lightening lit up the room and the sound of thunder and heavy rain. It made this feel more.. romantic. She was shaking more then earlier as she handed something to Dean. It was a condom package. At first he smiled but wondered why she'd even have one. He was pretty sure she was still a virgin.

"Have you ever.. you know.. done what we're about to do now?" he asked her.

"No.." she shook her head, her body still shaking. "Is..Is it going to hurt?"

"For a bit, but.. you need to relax, if you don't it'll hurt more." He started kissing her lips and neck again, trying to calm her down, it didn't help that much but he knew after the first few minutes she'd be okay. He tried as much as possible not to hurt her. "I'm.. I'm falling so in love with you, Rein.." He whispered into her ear.


	11. Elements

A/N: Chapter dedication! This goes out to kissacazador, who constantly helps me with ideas, support and also, and is really fun to talk to. Always makes me laugh.  
><span>Thank you awesome reviews! superloudean, Dean's Dirty Little Secert, matt-hardy-lover-101, You all are amazing and make me smile! Sorry the chapters are a bit short latley. I don't own supernatural.<span>

Elements

Last night had been amazing for the both of them. Sure, it hurt, but she delt with it. Dean believed there was no one in the world more beautiful then her. She was different then any other girl he'd been with, he never felt loved like that before. He wanted to protect her more then he ever did before. How had he let her hunt before? It's not like he could tell her she couldn't anymore. She was stubbron, and did what she wanted. It was just another reason why he loved her, but it also scared him a bit, he couldn't have her getting hooked on the idea of witchcraft.

Rein was tired, sore and walking funny when she got dressed and went downstairs to get some cereal while Dean was still passed out on her bed. She brought Wicca's food downstairs, knowing he'd flip if he seen Dean in her room. What an amazing night it was though. Dean said he loved her! She'd never been so happy. She filled Wicca's food dish and pet him while Sam walked past her with a coffee in hand and sat at the table. Things were awkward as she made her cereal and sat down.

"Hey.. Theres more coffee in the pot. " he said.

"I'll get some after breakfest.. how's your head feeling?"

"Better.. Look Rein, I'm really sorry about calling you that.. I went way overboard. I'm never drinking again." He swore to her. He was trying to get everything out to get rid of the tension.

"You know what they say, Sam? The truth comes out when your drinking. So don't expect me to forgive you right away." She felt like a bitch for talking to Sam like that, she was usually kind hearted and very forgiving. But being called a whore upset her. She was still a virgin when he called her that! She started thinking about the night all over again.

"Forgive me right away..." he mumbled then smiled, "So that means you will eventually?"

"Eventually." She smiled. "But if I ever see you drunk around me again, I'll kick your ass myself."

"Deal." they both laughed. He was happy the worst of the tension was gone. He was glad she was smiling around him again. "So did you and Dean find any evidence for that new hunt?"

"Huh?"

"Bobby had mentioned it, he said you were both gone last night."

"We didn't leave..." Oh shit. She wished she hadn't said that. She realized Bobby was lying to Sam about where they were.

"What do you mean? I thought.. Wait, where's Dean?"

"Probably still passed out in his room.." She half lied. Truthfully he was still sleeping, just in her room instead of his. But Sam could read her like an open book. She stood up, forgetting how sore she was and picked up her cereal bowl and tried to walk to the sink as normally as she could.

"It's all clear now. You leaving Wicca downstairs, lying, walking funny.. Screw it. I give up!"

"Sam just listen, you don't understand.."

"This again? Seriously? Rein I totally fucking understand! But don't say I didn't warn you! Don't come crawling to me when he's lost intrest in you."

"He wont. He said he loved me!"

Sam just shook his head in disbelief. "I bet he's said that to all the other girls he slept with, Rein. Your so naive!"

Wicca started hissing at Sam, his back arched he was ready to attack him. "Wicca, come outside with me." She ignored the pain in her legs. She picked him up under one arm and grabbed her purse then stomped out slamming the door behind them. She put Wicca on the porch and he immedietly tried to get back inside and clawed at the door. "No, no. Just stay with me, you can claw his face off some other time." The cat listened and sat behind her. She fumbled throug her purse until she found a cigarette and a lighter. She lit it and took a drag. She heard someone open the door but didn't look back, incase it was Sam.

"What was all that noise?" Dean yawned she seen him strech out of the corner of her eye. She was about to shoot the cigarette away. "I thought you only smoked when your stressed." He added.

"Sam's being a douche bag." she sighed.

"Again? What the hell happened now?"

"I'm a horrible liar, Dean. He found out about.. you know, what happened last night."

"Damn.. Well, he was bound to find out some time, just didn't think already." He sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Your not doing anything wrong, so don't even think about blaming yourself. I on the other hand, have fallen so in love with the girl my brothers been after. I feel like I'm betraying him so much but I can't help it, Rein."

"Do you really love me, Dean?" She flicked her cigarette and rested her head on his shoulder. It was the second time he said it, last night and just now. But Sam's words had made her wonder.

"More then anything," He reassured her. "But the cigarettes smell horrible. Good thing you don't smoke all the time." He laughed.

"I'm so happy I lost my virginity to you, Dean." She confessed.

"I wish I could turn back time and waited for you," He felt guilty. "But just know this Rein, I'm crazy about you. All those other girls mean nothing." He played with her soft hair again. Wicca jumped on his lap, rubbing his face against him. As if he was saying he approved of Dean.


	12. Curses and Hexes

**A/N: To my awesome reviewers! You know who you are! I'd give you all a cookie but unfortunatly I only have Oreos left... and no one touches my Oreo cookies! Muahaha.**  
><strong><span>I don't own Supernatural, just Rein and Wicca.<span>**  
><strong><span>I'm sorry for the wait, I was pretty busy. Also, had an allergic reation to a chemical in hairdye which still hasn't fully cleared up.. You'll find out more in the story. Enjoy!<span>**

Curses and Hexes

After Rein and Dean finnished talking on the porch he invited her to shower with him, but she was still too shy and declined. She waited until he was done before she went for one as he ate breakfest. After she was finnished she blow dryed her hair and tried to straighten it the best she could. She put on one of her new shirts on and her new shorts, and went downstairs. Dean couldn't stop checking her out, he really liked her legs in those shorts. Sure, she was short, but those legs looked miles long. He grabbed her when she walked buy and he picked her up flipping her over his shoulders.

"Ah! What the.. What are you doing? PUT ME DOWN!" She laughed and screamed.

"Nope, you look too good in those shorts, I'm bringing you upstairs."

He brought her to his room, he dropped her on the bed and they started making out. But something was really bugging her. Her scalp felt really itchy. What if it was lice? Totally the wrong time to get it, since she never had it before! Then she started thinking about all the bugs that could be in her hair.

"EWW!" She screamed.

"Um.. What?" Dean was a little shocked, hurt even. Was she calling him gross? Rein realized the situation.

"Oh for God's sake, not you. My head is so friggin' itchy I think I have-"

"Why are there red spots all over your face and neck?"

"I don't know but their starting to itch too! Oh my god, their spreading to my arms.. Everywhere! My neck feels like its swelling.. Dean! Help!"

"Bobby will know what the hell is going on, come on!"

They ran downstairs to Bobby's study. Sam was in there researching with him.

"Bobby, what the hell is going on with Rein's skin? It looks like someone put some sort of hex on her!" Dean was so worried, he would kill to get answers.

Sam glanced over for a second. "Their hives."

"What?" Dean and Rein asked in unison.

"You know, when your really allergic to something. You'll break out in hives, neck or throat can swell.. Hey Rein, I think your eyes are getting puffy too." He laughed.

She looked in the mirror hanging on the wall. "OH MY GOD!" she covered her face, "No one fucking look at me!"

"Bet your really itchy, but since your hands are too busy hiding your face, you can't scratch." Bobby joked.

Now everyone was laughing except her. She hated feeling so self conscious. "What the hell am I allergic to, then?"

"Probably that cat of yours." Bobby joked, again. He was really getting on her nervs today.

Dean saw her face turning red from anger, or maybe she couldn't breathe. He couldn't quite tell until she moved one hand away from her face to scratch her neck. He was trying so hard not to laugh. He was glad Sam started talking to her, maybe they could get past this feud.

"I'll go pick you up some medication to stop the hives from coming back and to get that swelling down." Sam offered.

"Thanks.."

"You should go with him," Dean through the keys at Sam. Rein removed her hands from her face and looked at him like he was crazy. "Incase the pharmicist needs to see it."

She just nodded, understanding. She was glad the drive was only five minutes. They didn't talk to each other at all during the car ride. When they got to the pharmacy she walked with her head down, hoping no one was looking at her. Why did the damn medication section have to be all the way in the back of the store? She really wanted to scratch her face. It was so itchy and started to burn, along with the rest of her body.

"Can I help you?" The young, male pharmicist asked. Probably in his early twentys.

"Uh yeah, my friend here is having an allergic reation.."

The pharmicst whos name-tag read "Alexander" walked over to her. He was kind of cute, tall with shaggy black hair. She blushed when he tilted her face up to see the hives and her face swelling.

"Your going to need a needle and follow up tablets to get rid of the hives and swelling," oh, a needle wasn't too bad. She sat in the chair and lifted her shirt sleeve. Glad this was going to be over soon. "Umm, we can't do the needle here, you'll have to go in the back room.." he was blushing awkwardly.

"Uhh, why?" She thought they did the needles here. Sam almost fell over from laughing so hard. He didn't even stop when she gave him a death stare.

"The needle needs to go on.."

Sam inturrupted again from laughing even harder.

"Urgh, just say it before he dies from laughing."

"The needle needs to be done on your um.. Buttocks. It's the fastest way to get rid of the reaction your having."

Rein was not a happy camper but went through with it. She didn't want the pharmicist seeing her butt, even if he was cute. When it was done she got a 'hello kitty' bandaid. He awkwardly handed it to her so she could put it on her buttcheek herself. Then he gave he the tablets and she was ready to go.

"Do you know what could have caused this reaction, miss?" he asked so he could put it on her chart.

"I have no idea!"

"Have you been using a new purfume or body lotion? Something sented?"

Then it came to her.. "Um..Well, my boyfriend has a new aftershave he started using this morning.." She blushed.

Sam was trying his hardest not to laugh when she walked out. "Keys, now. I'm driving." She told him.

"You can't! You could get drowsy from that needle anytime." He giggled.

"Your more concerned about me getting drowsy and not road rage or letting go of the wheel because I need to scratch?" She laughed too.

When they got in impala, things got more serious. "So.. You called Dean your boyfriend.. Your actually together?"

"I..I think so?"

Sam just nodded. She really hoped he'd shut up and not talk to her anymore. She got inside and Dean hugged her while Wicca rubbed himself against her legs. "How was it?" He asked.

"I had to get a needle on my ass cheek. Not fun."

He laughed like Sam did earlier. "Did they say how long it'll be until it goes away?"

"Probably a few days." She sighed.

"Any idea on what caused it?"

"Ah! I forgot! Get away from me!" She pushed him back. "It's your damn aftershave!"


	13. Unlucky 13

A/N: Thanks to superloudean, kissacazador and matt-hardy-lover-101 for your reviews! Love them, keep them coming! Also thanks to Alexis Nickle for the favorite story alert!  
>Everyone asked if the hives actually happened to me, yes! Haha. The only differences were I refused to go get a needle this time and it was to the PPD chemical in hairdye, not aftershave. Also, what do you guys think of a spin off chapter of what Wicca does when no ones home? I'd like to call it "Wicca's Day Off" If you have any funny kitty stories you'd like me to add into it, let me know in the review or inbox me!<p>

Unlucky 13

After a few days of hiding herself in her room with Wicca, and taking her medication, Rein's hives slowly went down. Scratching now became a habbit, even when she wasn't burning or itching. She was finally able to take a hot shower and fix her hair the way she liked. For once, it agreed with her, it straightened the first try. She cursed God, because it was raining outside. That ment if she stepped out, even for a second, it would cause it to frizz back up and curl.

She got dressed and ran downstairs, hoping to see Dean, but met Bobby at the kitchen table where he was looking through the paper and drinking coffee. He looked grumpy as always.

"Good morning Bobby, where's Dean? I gotta talk to him."

"Left with Sam around five o'clock this morning. They got a lead."

"On what? Why didn't they wake me up?"

"More ghosts a few towns out, seems its crazy haunted around here.. And they probably didn't wake you up because you wouldn't get out of that God forsaken room because of a few hives. Back in my day we could've been dying and still had to go to school.."

"You're just old." she laughed.

"Hey missy! I can text faster then you can!"

Rein spent the entire day cleaning while she waited and worried about the brothers. She had nothing else to do, and knew Bobby always left the place a mess. When she was done she looked at the clock.. It was past midnight. Why would they be gone that long for a couple of ghosts? If something happened, one of them would've called.. Horrible thoughts ran through her head about how they were both caught in some sort of trap. She decided she'd go look for them. She asked Bobby the address of the house and borrowed one of the decent working cars in his junk yard. He protested but let her go. What good were his intentions if he let them get hurt? He wanted to go with her, but something in the back of his mind told him to stay home. Not for his safety, it just seemed like it was something she had to do on her own.

It was still raining outside, she put her hood up to cover her hair along with an umbrella. Wicca stayed with Bobby. She drove to the address Bobby gave her. No implala in the yard or anywhere close. She left the umbrella in the car and ran inside with a salt loaded shotgun, trying to cover it with her sweater so no one would be able to see it. She pushed the door slightly and it opened on its own the rest of the way. She searched the entire house. It was creepy enough with old furniture broken to pieces all over the floors.. The lights were flickering.. Signs that someone was in here. She hoped the ghosts were delt with. She continued looking through the house, no ghosts and no Winchester's. She went back to her car and took out her cellphone and dialed Sam's number. No answer. Bobby would've texted her if they'd gone back..

She drove to the local bar, maybe they were there having a late dinner and a few beers. It wasn't like them to not answer their phone or call. When Rein finally got there, she saw Sam sitting alone, having a beer in the corner of the bar. She quickly ran over to him. He looked upset.

"Sam! Where were you I tried calling?"

He just put his beer on the table and the waitress came over and brought him a new one, along with one for Rein. She paused for a moment, about to decline the drink, but Sam interrupted.

"You'll need it." He sighed.

"What's wrong? Where's Dean?" She downed her drink. If Sam said she needed it, then she really needed it.

He looked behind him, to the bathroom area, and shook his head. "Rein, I know I've been an ass, and I'd really don't want to use the whole 'I told you so' line but.."

"Hes.. in the bathroom.. with a girl?" She choked out.

"It's just how.. how Dean is.. he hunts, gets drunk.. Well, you know this about as much as I do."

Then the most horrible thing happened Rein could of thought of. She seen Dean walking out of the bathroom with a hot blonde in front of him. Sam wasn't going to see her cry over his brother. He was right, he warned her about him but would Rein listen? No. She sat up and ran out of the bar. Sam followed her outside, but when he tried to grab her she pushed him away. She got inside Bobby's car and drove home. When she got there, Bobby asked if they were alright as she was taking off her shoes.

"..One of them isn't going to be." she mumbled.

Bobby didn't question it. He knew Dean was up to know good, but at least they were alive.  
>Rein sat on her bed, crying her eyes out as Wicca tried his best to calm her down. But even Wicca knew she was too upset. She lifted her hands from her face and looked on the floor. Her text books of magic were still in the room..<p> 


	14. Monsters

A/N: Thank you superloudean, and matt-hardy-lover-101 for your awesome reviews, also Thanks Kissa Cazador, for basically kicking my ass to write this..Kidding! She wouldn't.. (Seriously, someone help me!) Swearing & Gore. Reader beware!

Monster

Rein sat on her bed with Wicca all night. Reading. A lot of spells were really simple. For a practice run, she lit a candle, to channel energy from the flame, and focused on her door. It slowly started to shake, and finally a loud thud meaning it had closed. She focused again, the door opened. "It shouldn't of been this easy for me.." she thought. She tried another spell. A few words from her text, and she was levitating a few inches off her bed. Wicca didn't seem to protest, it seemed he was so intrigued. She put her book on the bed for a second, and layed flat. Still levitating. She made sure to focus on the door for it to close again, and also lock itself. No one needed to know her little secret. Just like she wasn't supposed to know Dean's.

She picked Wicca up and put him on her stomach, where he layed peacefully. "This is my destiny, right Wicca? I'm supposed to practice magic.. It's in my blood." Tears started to stream down her cheeks again and she fell onto her bed. It scared Wicca he jumped off of her. She wiped her tears with her hands, but not without a second glance at them. There was blood on her hands! She sat up quickly, looking in her bedroom mirror. Her eyes were completley blood-shot. And I don't mean blood-shot like stoners eyes are after they have a joint. It was actual blood! She was crying blood, and it had spilled into the rest of her eyes, except her pupils. She looked like she was from a horror flick. No matter how many times she rubbed her eyes to get the tears/blood out, they still remained red.

"Fuck..Fuck..God Damnit!" She screamed in the mirror. Bobby would know what to do! He'd be able to help her! But that also ment he'd know what she'd been practicing. It was something she wasn't sure she could deal with, having Bobby mad at her, and also telling the brothers about her dirty little secret.

She stumbled out of her room and ran downstairs screaming. Sam caught her as she ran by. She wondered how long he'd been home. She didn't want to look in his direction, she didn't want to see the reaction on his face. She had to save her arguments for Dean. Even if it ment nothing to him. She kept her head down, with her hair falling off her face. But Sam knew something was wrong when he seen drops of blood on the floor.

"Look at me!" He demanded.

She tried to free her wrist from his grip but he just pulled her closer. He moved the hair out of her face while she shook in protest.

"Rein, what the fuck did you-"

He took his white v neck shirt off and began wiping the blood off her face.

"You could've easily just brought me to the bathroom to wash it off." She sighed.

"But then you wouldn't get to see all of this!" He pointed to his upper body. He was blushing, and then told her the truth. "Actually, I forgot to wash the towels.."

They both laughed. He always made her laugh, when he wasn't confessing his love to her, or getting jealous over Dean. He really knew how to cheer her up. But this time, her heart hurt too much for the happiness to truly stay. She began sobbing slowly and pressing her head to Sam's chest. He petted her hair and hugged her tightly with the other arm.

She heard the door knob click, followed by the sound the door creeking. Rein peeked around Sam, knowing she shouldn't. Dean met her gaze. He noticed her eyes dripping with blood. He pulled her away from Sam,

"What..Why are.." He couldn't find the right words.

She shook even more, anger building up in every nerve she had. "Magic." she confessed.

Sam jumped in, quick to defend her before Dean said anything. "It's going away, Dean. They're not bleeding as much and her eyes are slowly going back to normal.. It was a mistake, she was upset-"

Rein spoke up, "It's not a mistake, Sam. It's who I am." She hadn't pulled her gaze away from Dean.

"You know it's wrong!" Dean shouted.

"Oh, like sleeping around isn't wrong, Dean? I saw you walk out of the bars bathroom with that girl!" She yelled back.

Dean couldn't talk, it didn't even feel like he was breathing. Everything felt like a dream. He just kept stairing at Rein, feeling guilty. He knew he shouldn't of hurt her like that. She was too special, too beautiful, too.. un-human.

"Don't become the things we hunt." He whispered as he walked upstairs to his room.


	15. Skinny Love

A/N: Thanks Kissa Cazador, superloudean, matt-hardy-lover-101, and Dean's Dirty Little Secret for your reviews and animecrazygirl1 for the favorite story. This chapter was inspired by "Skinny Love" by Birdy, so I may use some of the lyrics. Please go check out the song on youtube! Also, I wanted to change things up a bit, this is going to be written in** different point of views.** Thanks Kissa Cazador for the idea to do that and all the ideas you give me. Hope you enjoy!

Skinny Love

**Sam's Pov:**

"Don't listen to him, he's not in his right state of mind." I grabbed her shoulders and made her look me in the eye, and slowly wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks. Rein didn't need any more crap from Dean. I loosened my arms and she fell onto my chest, sobbing while I hugged her. Ever hug, touch, tear on my chest felt electrified. It always had. I've never been good at hiding my feelings and attraction to her. But maybe I wasn't ment to.

"I..I don't know what..to do anymore.." she sobbed harder into my chest.

"I know you're hurting, Rein.. But I think I have an idea to cheer you up.." I held out the extra set of keys I had to the Impala. Her eyes lit up with joy.

"If it wasn't such an awesome car, I'd totally key it right now."

"Hey, if you did that, there'd be a warrent out for ya, dead or alive!" I was overjoyed when she responded by laughing at my lame joke. Anything to keep her from crying.. She reached out to grab the keys but I held them high, knowing she couldn't reach them, even if she jumped.

"Hey! Give 'em here!"

"No way short-fry, I'm driving!"

"Aw, how come?" She pouted.. God, was she ever adorible. I almost gave them to her.

"Puppy dog eyes won't work on me! Not this time. You're not driving while you're upset! Especially not when it's the Impala!"

**Rein's POV:**

I quickly ran around the house, getting my leather jacket, feeding Wicca, anything else I had to do before I went out. I wasn't sure how long I'd be gone for. Getting out is going to do me some good. No thinking about demons, ghosts or monsters.. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Dean. No matter how hard I tried to push the thoughts out, they were glued in my brain. It's understandable, isn't it? It all just happened, and so fast..

I sighed and tried to hold the tears back as I sat in the passenger seat, Sam reached out with his arm and rubbed the top of my back. "Everythings going to be okay.." He re-assured me. But I didn't believe him. Not at this time. He's been so great, depsite our fights. I understand his issues though, heartbreak sucks. I'm glad he isn't holding this againt me. How he can be so kind after what he went through.. I just don't understand.

We drove witout talking to each other for a while. I seen him reach over to put an ACDC tape in, but turned the radio on low instead. He probably realized it would just make me think of Dean more. I sang along to the song that was playing, "Skinny Love" by Birdy. It was one of my favorites. It fit my mood. My voice cracked as I sang, tears streaming down. The last few lyrics of the song making it worse.

"I told you to be patient,  
>I told you to be fine.<br>I told you to be balanced,  
>I told you to be kind.<br>Now all your love is wasted?  
>Then who the hell was I?<br>Now I'm breaking at the britches,  
>And at the end of all your lines.."<p>

Sam parked the car in front of an abandoned warehouse. "You have a beautiful voice.." He wiped my tears away again. I shook my head and tried to smile. He held my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. I hopped over to the back seat of the car, and he joined. I layed myself over both seats while he held himself over me. I wonderd how many girls have been back here with Dean, doing what I was about to do with Sam. Brushing the thoughts away, I was finally able to forget about Dean for a while.

**Dean's POV:**

I don't know what I'm more mad about, Rein doing magic, or her believing I'd cheat on her. I only went along with it because we were fighting.. I shouldn't of.. She never bothered to ask my side of the story, her and Sam just assumed. Sure, the girl was all over me when she followed me into the bathroom, but I stopped it. I wouldn't do something like that, not to Rein. She's.. Too special to me.. I shouldn't of reacted the way I did when I stormed off upstairs.. I should've been there, not out drinking.. This situation.. it fucking sucks. I hope she stops with the magic.. I really have to talk to her about that, and apologize for getting mad and the misunderstanding..


	16. Villain

A/N: How's everyone liking/not liking the Point of Views? I think i'll stick with it, also I'll still tell it in narrators POV too. Thanks Kissa Cazador, superloudean and matt-hardy-lover-101 for the reviews. Also thanks to rutharaya16 for the story alert, and Madness is me for the favorite story!You guys rock. Sorry for taking so long to update! I've had a lot going on! I'll try to get back on track, I promise!

I don't own Supernatural, just Rein and Wicca.

* * *

><p>Villain<p>

The nights were starting to get colder, Rein cuddled against Sam in the backseat of the impala, shivering against Sam's chest. He wraped his faded jacket around her.

"Thanks." She mumbled, then yawned.

Sam was unsure of what to think, was she happy, was this a mistake, or was she still upset about Dean? He could only hope she changed her mind about him. Sam felt the guilt of lying to her. He knew Dean didn't sleep with the girl from the bar. He convinced himself he had to lie, for Rein's sake. He kept telling himself that Dean would have screwed up eventually.

**Rein's POV:**

"We'd better get back.." Truth was, I didn't want to go back. Not where Dean was. Sam took away some of the pain, but not all of it. Not right now. Did he think we were a couple? Are we a couple? Things are going too fast.. I don't know if I made a mistake, or the right choice.

"Rein..I..Um.." Sam couldn't find the right words, he sighed and gave up.

"What is it?" I turned to him.

"Nothing," He smiled and kissed me on the cheek and started to play with my hair. "You're right, we better get going."

We both got dressed and sat in the front of the Impala. He insisted that I kept wearing his jacket, so I wraped it around me like a make-shift blanket. The drive back was silent, and really awkward. I couldn't tell if it was because of what just happened, or going back home, where Dean was.. It was probably both. My mind was tired, my body ached and I just wanted to sleep. So I leaned against the window and brought Sam's jacket close enough to my face that I could smell it. It smelled like French Vanilla. Nothing like Dean's strong, manly aftershave that gave me a bad allergic reaction.

Sam woke me up once we got home. We tried as quietly as possible to get back in the house, but Bobby was already in the kitchen cooking breakfest and Dean was reading the paper. He must've caught me stairing because he looked up at me, "Can we talk?" he asked after he took a sip of his coffee. I felt kind of frozen in time. I didn't know how to get the courage to answer, or even what my answer would be. It was decided anyway when he stood up and lightly tugged on my sleeve, making me realize I had spaced out. He walked down the hall into Bobby's study room and I quickly looked back at Sam, his hands were in his pockets and he looked real nervous..

"Look Dean, you don't need to explain anything, I get it.." Turning around as I prepaired to leave the room, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me over so I would be facing him.

"That girl at the bar wanted to but-"

"I already know what happened!"

"No, Rein. You don't! She wanted to, but I turned it down! I would never do something like that to you, and I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I know I should have. I was just so upset about you using magic, that I let you think it was true."

**Dean's POV:**

I staired at her as her eyes got wider, it looked like there was a war going on inside that head of hers. She'd open her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. She did this a few times until she finally moved and decided it was best to punch a wall. I ran out to grab her hand, her knuckles were bleeding, probably broken too.

"Damnit Rein, what the hell-"

"Rein?" Sam screamed from down the hall, I could hear his footsteps getting closer. "Hey, are you okay? What happened?"

"Did..Did you know he didn't actually.." she spoke softly, choking back the tears.

"Yeah, Rein.I knew, I'm sorry.. I just..just wanted you so bad it.."

Rein let go of my hand and looked at Sam, he waited for a responce, but she slapped him instead, leaving blood on his face. What did he mean, want her so bad? Did he lie to her, just so she would leave me, for him, my own brother?

She stormed out of the room, putting her jacket on and grabbing the keys to one of Bobbys cars and the news paper on the table that I was reading earlier. It started to make me nervous, the article I was reading was about mysterious deaths and missing people in her home town.

"Where are you going?" Sam shouted.

"On a hunt! By myself!" She shouted back at him, then slammed the door. Sam and I both rushed but Wicca placed himself in front of the door and began to hiss and growl loudly. I backed away from the door, and now I was waiting for Sam to back away from it too, so I could confront him.


	17. Beautiful Contrast

Thank you reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to all of you! There's some major stuff going on now, so I made it longer than usual! Hope you like it! There is gore and swearing in this chapter. Reader beware!

Recap:

_"Where are you going?" Sam shouted._

_"On a hunt! By myself!" She shouted back at him, and then slammed the door. Sam and I both rushed but Wicca placed himself in front of the door and began to hiss and growl loudly. I backed away from the door, waiting for Sam to, so I could confront him._

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Contrast <strong>

Rein got out of the beat up '65 Mustang she borrowed from Bobby. It was so rusted she didn't even know what color it could have been. "If Dean could paint it for me and fix some of the problems in it, it'd be a real great car.." she thought. Her eyes began to water at the thought of him. She quickly wiped away the forming tears with her mittens. She double-checked around the area to see if anyone was watching her, and taped her fingers on a hand gun she kept tucked in her belt. She started to shiver and wish she'd brought a thicker, coat. The one on her now was just a spring one. Not suitable for winter.

The snow softly landed on her dark hair, not caring how frizzy it'll be when she dries off. She walked down the long, familiar drive-way while memories flashed in her head of when she would go outside with Wicca and make snow angels and he would chase the snowflakes.

Rein's POV:

I wonder if anyone's lived here since my parents were killed.. I knocked on the door, no one answered. No lights were on and the door was locked. Guess I'll have to sneak in. Here's hoping no one locked the back window. I made my way around the house and breathed in the familiar smell of the pine tree, it was still there. It got bigger since I last saw it.. "You got bigger too.." I heard someone say. I glanced around the yard, a little freaked out. No one was there. Maybe I'm just tired. I really need to catch up on my sleep. I attempted to climb to the window but my foot wouldn't hold onto the bricks. It was too icy. I went back to get the tin garbage can in the front yard and tried again. I finally climbed it, and reached over to the window. It wasn't locked! I opened it as far as it could. Before I knew it, the upper half of my body was inside but I felt something tickle my ankle. When I looked back I saw tree roots twisting around them, they hauled me back out and threw me on the ground. I heard a huge thud and realized my head hit the tin garbage can. I turned my head slightly to the side and saw blood in the snow, lots of it. "What a beautiful contrast.." I whispered to myself before everything went black.

Narrator's Pov:

"You son of a bitch!" Dean pushed Sam, after Sam staggered a bit he pushed his brother back. Dean grabbed the dining room chair and threw it at a wall, watching it break in several pieces.

"Well maybe if your slutty girlfriend wasn't so—" Dean cut him off, punching him in the face several times and Sam regret his words. Rein wasn't slutty, she was just confused. Sam spoke out of anger and jealousy that was building up inside him ever since Rein and Dean started going out. No, even before that. He always watched her crushing on him from the sidelines.

"Break it up you two!" Bobby yelled, pulling Dean off of Sam. "This ain't the time or place! I'd be more worried about where Rein is! You boys see how Wicca's acting?"

Both boys looked at the black cat. He was shaking by front door and scratching at it, meowing as loudly as he could, desperately trying to get someone's attention without getting caught up in the fight.

Bobby walked over to the cat and picked him up. "Is something wrong with Rein?" The cat immediately hoped out of Bobby's arms, scratching at the door again.

"We gotta find her." Dean grabbed his keys and picked up Wicca, who surprisingly didn't run away from him.

"I'm going with you." Sam wiped the blood off his nose.

"It'd be better if you stayed behind."

"We'll deal with our problems later, I want to find Rein!"

"Oh, really? Weren't you just calling her names a minute ago? Did those punches knock some sense into you or what?"

"Don't, Dean. I spoke without thinking. You've done that a million times."

"Get in the car, this isn't over."

Rein's Pov:

"Where... Where the hell am I?" I had to blink a couple of times before I could see anything clearly. I was on the ground and could feel rocks beneath me. But wasn't it snowing? Oh shit! Is this a cave? I reached behind me to grab my gun but it was gone.

"You've been practicing.. I can feel it, Rein. I've missed you."

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I stood up.

"My plan worked! It brought you back home!" the voice sounded too joyful and familiar, but I couldn't remember..

"I mean it! Wait, plan? Are you the thing killing people around here?"

"I had to! It was the only way to get you back here! Don't you remember me?"

"Well maybe if I were able to fucking see you!"

"Your cat isn't with you! Good! What an annoying thing that was!"

"Look dude, you're getting me really fuckin' annoyed!"

"Don't you remember the tree that would whisper to you? You'd run to your parents telling them how scared you were, and of course they never believed you. You're stupid feline would block me from getting into your head."

"I..I remember you telling me scary things when I was so little! How you were going to kill everyone I loved! Why did you kill those people to bring me here? What's your deal?"

"You see Rein, the more you practice magic, the more stronger I become. I'm able to extend my roots and kidnap and kill the people in this town. I need your magic to set me free."

The ground started shaking under me, and when I tried to run, the tree roots would hold my feet in place. Something was rising from the ground a few feet away from me, and a body appeared from the ground. Well, more like a skeleton with some flesh and old fashioned clothes still on it.

"Set you free.. Is this you?" Oh my god, I wanted to puke. It was disgusting!

"Yes, in my human form. I need you to put my soul back into it!"

"I don't.. I don't know how to do that!"

"Your ancestors put me here and I've been trying to preserve myself as best I could! If the rest of the flesh comes off, I won't be able to turn back into myself!"

"I don't understand why I have to do this, hell, I just told you I didn't know how!"

"Don't kid yourself! Your ancestors were necromancers and the strongest of witches! Put my soul back!"

"How…How do you know all of this?" I screamed.

"Because I am one of your ancestors, you stupid girl! My own family put me here! They wouldn't listen to my plans of raising an army of the dead! Our family could have had absolute power! I knew someone would try to kill me, so I placed part of my soul in this tree many years ago so they couldn't completely kill me. All I needed was a member of the same family to bring me back!"

"And why should I help you!"

"Because I will kill you if you don't."

"You're bluffing, If you kill me, then you'll be stuck here forever! Everyone in my family is dead!"

"Then I'll kill the two boys who just pulled into the yard. I think they are looking for you. Listen carefully."

I could hear Dean and Sam calling out my name, the rest of what they were saying was muffled except the word "blood", and I remembered my head had been split open. I touched the back of my head, then looked at my hand. I was still bleeding, a lot.

"I remember when they found you, Rein. You were so young when all of that happened… Now, which one do you want to die first? I saw it in your head when you came here that you care for them deeply. Not just one of them either, you _really_ do love both of them."

"Don't hurt either of them! Just tell me what I need to do!"

Tree roots began to write something in the ground near the body. It was at least paragraph long, and the roots around my ankles were loosened so I could walk closer to it.

"Read this out loud three times then put your blood in the eye sockets."

"It's in a foreign language, I don't know how to pronounce it…"

"It will come naturally to you! Do it or I will kill them right now!"

I read the words and like he said, I was able to pronounce them the second time I read it. It was like something was taking over me. Nothing like the magic I had done before. Without even thinking, halfway through the third time I read it, I had taken the blood from my head, into my hands and put it in the eye sockets like he said. The body was starting to regenerate itself. I could hear hysterical laughter all around me. The body opened its eyes, they were brown. Just like mine. His hair was dark like mine too. You could easily tell we were related, he looked like he could have been my older brother.

"Before I put another piece of my soul back into the tree, I'm going to kill them, and you're stupid cat too .Then you will help me raise an army of the dead. "

"You said you weren't going to kill them!"

"I lied! You really are stupid." He laughed.

I tore the roots off my ankles, he didn't have control over them anymore and followed him, when I went to knock him over he used magic that threw me against the cave walls. Which I could feel getting really small. He was going to trap me until I agreed to help him.

"Sam! Dean! Wicca!" I screamed over and over, praying they could hear me. And apparently, Wicca did! I could see him running towards the man, trying to attack him. But the man pushed him off like it was nothing. I could hear Wicca meowing in pain and my heart felt like a million pieces were shattering. My eyesight went fuzzy, but I could make out that Sam and Dean were running in.

"Save Wicca!" I yelled before I blacked out.

When I woke up, Sam and Dean were hovering over me. "She's waking up, Bobby!" Sam yelled. He, and an unfamiliar face walked up to me. The room was starting to spin. "Don't let her pass out again!" The unfamiliar guy said. He was really cute. He was pale, had no shirt and was also bandaged up. He ran his hands through his medium length black hair like he was real nervous. His green eyes wouldn't stop looking into mine… Wow, was this guy ever hot. One of those tall, dark and mysterious types.

"What happened? Why is everything spinning?" Dean helped me sit up.

"You lost a lot of blood, and you're on some heavy medication. Please try to stay awake." Mr. Sexy said.

Then I remembered, "How'd I get here? Oh my god, is Wicca okay? Are you guys okay? Did that guy do anything? I'll kill him! I swear I'll –"

"Hold you're horses, Rein," Dean laughed. "Don't you remember?"

"All I remember is blacking out, Wicca was hurt and you guys were running.."

"You blacked out when we were running in to get you?" Sam asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, I couldn't do anything to help you, Wicca getting hurt, it did something to me, along with the blood loss and too much magic I think.."

They all looked confused, especially Mr. Sexy .. I really got to ask him what his name is after I figure everything out.

I tried to get off the bed but my body wouldn't let me, but Mr. Sexy was there to catch me before I fell on the ground, he laughed.

"Take it easy, you shouldn't be moving around too much." I just noticed his slight English accent now. That made him even sexier.

"Can someone please tell me what happened?"

"Um.. Rein, when we went to get you, you were out of control and this blue light was shining all around you. You attacked and killed the guy with the magic. And Wicca, well.."

"Don't you dare tell me he's dead, he better be at the vet!" I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Shhh.. Calm down, I'm right here." Mr. Sexy was smiling at me and running his hand through my hair.

"WICCA IS MR. SEXY?" I yelled out, sitting up and scaring everyone.

"Uh.. Mr. Sexy?" Sam and Dean said in unison. Oops.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? Pretty big shocker, huh? Hehe. Please review!<p> 


End file.
